


Until Dawn Oneshots/Short Fics

by theprophecysaid



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophecysaid/pseuds/theprophecysaid
Summary: A small collection of short fics related to the Until Dawn video game





	1. After Everything (Sam/Mike)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Sam X Mike one shot, one year after the game ends. Only survivors were Ashley, Sam, Chris, Mike and Jess. (Pretend Jess didn't get back with Mike because she needed to move on.)   
> Words: 490  
> Originally posted on tumblr: September 30, 2015

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Sam asked Mike.  
“Of course I’m sure. She said so herself.” Mike answered. One year had passed since the horrible incident at the Washington Family’s Lodge in the mountains. After a few months, Sam found herself taking solace in Mike. It wasn’t something she planned to do. She originally wanted to spend time alone to heal, and then her mind went to her friends. That maybe being together would be the best way to heal, but eventually she broke away from that. The only person she wanted to comfort her was Mike. Though lately she was beginning to have second thoughts about her choice. They sat together on a couch in her bedroom. The TV’s lights lit up the dark room, but the noise was just a low rumbling in their ears as they talked.   
“Me and Jess broke up months ago.” Mike explained, “She said that being with me was a bad reminder. A-And after everything, that maybe we weren’t as god a fit as she thought.” Sam could hear a slight tinge of pain in his voice. Though maybe that was just because of everything that happened. He had admitted that there wasn’t a lot of substance in his relationship with Jess, it was based purely on what was on the surface.   
“I like you Sam.” Mike held face, making sure she was looking at him, “You were the one I should’ve been with this whole time.” Sam looked away, at first she wasn’t so sure if she should believe him, given his nature.   
She has seen him with a lot of his exes and she never thought she would ever have the possibility in her future of maybe being one of them. But something she couldn’t help came over her when she was with Mike. She looked back at him, looking into his brown eyes. She remembered how he put his own life on the line for the others and for her. They relied so much on each other at the time and now she knew why it was so easy for her to feel protected by him and comforted by him. That night changed a lot of things for everyone, for better and worse. After that she remembered the things he did for her. He was the first person he told after Jess broke up with him, and how when they decided to have a night for the first time since everything happened he kept a slightly anxious cautious arm around her. The small things he did, like coming over in the middle of the night when she had a horrible nightmare, and always cracking jokes to keep the mood light when he noticed her stare off into the distance.  
“Don’t y-you believe me?” Mike asked. His voice cracked a bit, and he stuttered, something unusual for the silver tongued man.  
“Yes.” Sam smiled softly, placing a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Act Cool (Mike/Ashley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is nervous about telling everyone that her and Mike are dating now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Mike/Ashley maybe Ashley gets tired of Chris not making a move and moves on and gets with Mike before they all get invited back and Her and Mike try to figure out how or whose going to tell him when they get to the cabin  
> Words: 510  
> Originally posted on tumblr: September 30, 2015

“I don’t think I can do it Mike.” Ashley whined, looking down at her hands. “It’ll be one thing for me to show up with a boyfriend after like, basically everyone knowing I liked Chris. It’s another thing for you to show up with a girlfriend after being with Emily and almost with Jess and a whole ‘nother thing for us to be together.” She was pacing around as they waited for the cable car to return so they could make it up to the lodge.  
“Whoa whoa, calm down.” Mike said. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to focus. “Why would us being together be a problem?”  
“Because you’re you and I’m…” She just gestured to her entire self sporadically.   
“Great?” Mike finished, kissing her lips softly. The cold between them slowly faded. With a loud thud, the cable car hit the platform. They separated, grabbing their bags and got in. It was silent for half the ride. Ashley cuddled close to Mike’s side, trying to stay warm in the cold metal box.  
“Okay, but like what if-” Ashley began. Mike cut her off with a sigh and rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. What if it starts a fight? You know how Emily is…”  
“It’ll only be a big thing if you hype it up. Just act cool, be normal.” Mike smiled reassuringly, though he knew asking Ashley of all people to ‘just act cool’ was asking a lot. The cable car jerked to a stop and they stepped out. They walked up to the lodge, Mike continuously dismissing Ashley’s fear of their relationship. She just couldn’t help it. It was already such a sensitive time, she didn’t want to add to any pain or anger.   
“Hey guys!” Sam greeted as they walked up to the front of the lodge. “Chris is inside trying to get the lock unfrozen.” They both nodded in understanding. Ashley instantly tensed up when Mike put his arm around her shoulder.  
“He needs to hurry up. My girl’s getting cold.” Mike smiled, looking down at Ashley. She froze in place (figuratively) at this.  
“Hold up. Your girl?” Emily asked, walking closer to them, examining them with a seemingly disgusted look on her face. Ashley knew how she must’ve looked being with Mike. He was the player, the ladies man and she was the quiet one in the group. Not exactly a pair that can be foreseen. Nobody really knew what to say and Josh wasn’t there to give a witty comment.   
“Thank you. Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all week.” Chris said as he opened the door. He looked past everyone and saw Mike’s arm wrapped around Ashley. As they entered Ashley didn’t dare make eye contact, she whispered a small, “Hi.” under her breath as she passed him. Mike dropped his bags and escorted her over to the couch, pulling her in close. Ashley sighed and allowed herself to cuddle into his side. It was going to be a long weekend.


	3. Pills (Josh Washington/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the game, you have took up the mantle of helping Josh with anything you possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we have some general fluff between (y/n) and josh washington??  
> Words: 1265  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 1, 2015

Several months ago your closest friend Josh played a horrible prank on you and your friends. Everyone else was so angry, and so betrayed. You remember the way Mike was just seething with rage when he thought Josh had something to do with Jessica’s disappearance. Even his best friend Chris said some pretty hurtful things to Josh under all the stress and fear. You had to admit that you felt the same when Josh took off the horrid clown mask to reveal his identity to everyone. In the moment you were speechless. Your throat had already been burning from the amounts of times you had screamed that evening, your limbs were weak from running and tripping. All you could feel for a moment was a numbing pain and hot tears trailing down your cheeks as you looked at your friend, covered in fake blood and his own (from where Ashley stabbed him) just… smiling. Thinking what he had done was justified. You won’t lie, you did feel betrayed by him and hurt for a moment. But as you walked with Chris and Mike to tie Josh up the feeling was slowly replaced with crippling sadness, sympathy and fear. Not fear of what Josh could and had done to you and the others or might’ve done to Jessica, but fear of what he was doing to himself. You watched him flail around and speak in silly voices. You listened to all the disgusting and vulgar things he had to say about the others and yourself. You watched him and looked into his eyes and saw past the deception of enjoyment, and the wall of fear and just saw him crying for help.

“May I see Josh?” You asked. You stood on their front porch, and brushed away some (H/C) strands out of your face as you looked up at Josh’s mother. Josh was hospitalized for some time after the events of that night. Which was understandable. Not only were people scared, but people were horribly worried as well, even if he had a hard time believing it. Some doctors suggested that one reason he was getting so out of hand was because he had shied away from any emotional support. His sisters were there for him originally but then they were gone. He turned to Sam, You and Chris, and the others occasionally but just stopped. He had nothing anchoring him down.

You knocked softly on his door, causing it to creak open slowly. He was just sitting on his bed away from the door.   
“Josh?” You called out, “I came to see you.” You pushed the door shut gently and walked around his bed to where he was sitting. He was staring down at a small, bright orange pill bottle in his hand. You cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. You could feel him tense up a bit, but he didn’t look up at you. You sat down next to him, rubbing his back.   
“It’s 5:30, have you taken it already?” You asked softly. He just nodded, his expression still slightly down turned, but mostly blank. You held out your hand, “May I put it away then?” He nodded again, hesitantly placing the bottle in your hand. “I will be right back. Would you like to come with me?” He nodded. You stood up and held out your hand. He grabbed it, his rough, calloused fingers interlocking with yours. You made your way out of the room and to a his parent’s bathroom. You opened up the high medicine cabinet and placed it inside. Afterwards you slowly walked back with him to his room. He seemed so harmless that it was hard to believe that he caused some of your worst memories. You tried not to let him become a recluse though. Sam and Chris visited him every now and then, sometimes Jessica and Matt would stop by very rarely.The others, Emily, Ashley and Mike, nearly cut off all communication with Josh afterwards. Sure they would ask about him from time to time, and on the days when Josh was more lively, he would ask about them as well. 

 

Despite everything that happened that night, you stayed by Josh’s side as much as you could, while still trying to give him time to try and recover on his own. A lot of his issues were things that no outside force could sway, it was up to him.   
When it comes to what happened with Hannah and Beth, you were clueless. Before the prank you were watching over Josh as he and Chris were trying to out drink each other. During it, you were nodding off on the couch next to the fire, after having a couple drinks yourself.   
When Josh then pranked all of you, you wouldn’t say you got the worst of it, but like everyone, it wasn’t very nice or your ideal weekend getaway. You were trapped in a room of the lodge, with a voice mocking you, pushing all the right buttons and pulling out the worst of you. In the moment you didn’t stop to think about how this psycho knew so much about you, you just chocked it up to stalking. You were chased into the basement, only to stumble upon the most horrific scenes and items. The masked Josh, tried to gas you, but I guess he didn’t expect much of a fight. You were able to knock him down only to have him growl angrily and grab your ankle, causing you to hit your head on the door you were trying to escape through. You were knocked unconscious only to wake up to Ashley and Chris shaking you, hoping the blood dripping from your head wasn’t an indicator of your death.  
After he had revealed himself and you went with Chris and Mike to take him to the shed, he continued to mock you like he did while you were trapped in the room. Though admittedly, it hurt much more to see his face and hear his actual voice saying the disturbing insults.  
Though now, sitting on his bed with him, his head rested against your shoulder you couldn’t help but want to forgive him for what he did.

You remembered that it was all a cry for help. All he wanted was to have his sisters back, and have his friends. Everyone wants revenge at some point, he just actually went along with his plan to get it. He didn’t know about the Wendigo’s on the mountain, and probably didn’t know about the dangerous mine. Thinking back he did his best not to actually hurt anyone, only frighten, deeply and truly frighten. He rigged his machine to never hurt Ashley, filled the gun with blanks so no one would be shot. Used gas to knock out Chris. Yeah he punched Ashley in the face, and caused you to hit your head, but she stabbed him, and he probably didn’t expect you to fight back. He stalked Sam, but she got away safely, the only scratches on her from running into and tripping over things really. Everyone else was pretty much only subject to jump scares and the thought of someone being after them. Everything else was the Wendigo’s.  
You couldn’t hate Josh. You loved him.  
“What’re you thinking about?” Josh asked softly. Curiosity showed plainly in his face. You had been just staring at your and his hands, intertwined for you didn’t even know how long. You blushed a bit. You took a deep breath before confessing.  
“Why I care for you. Why I love you.”


	4. Asleep (Josh Washington/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say you and Josh were close was an understatement. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Would you write a oneshot where Josh and the reader get teased by the group over how close and cuddly they are and they basically have a relationship like Ashley/Chris so Chris likes to tease Josh the most as payback and one time the reader hears?  
> Words: 1018  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 3, 2015

“Hey Josh!” You called out, waving him over as you stood on the front porch of your house. You saw him pull into the driveway, and begin to climb out, Along with Chris, Hannah, Beth and Ashley. Another car was close behind, holding Mike, Matt, Jessica, and Emily. Sam came out behind you.   
“Hey guys!” Sam called out to everyone as they walked up to the porch. You decided to have a movie night at your house. Even though your place wasn’t nearly as big as any of the places that the Washington’s could have provided for the night, you thought it would be a nice gesture. Allow them to breathe a bit, and step away from the hosting duties. Josh walked up to you, enveloping you in a big hug. Everyone rushed inside. It was already getting rather late so you didn’t waste much time with pleasantries. You had a stack of movies spread out in the living room and allowed everyone to choose what they would watch. You went into the kitchen to get snacks and drinks.  
“Need any help (Y/N)?” Josh asked from the doorway. You smiled as you watched him, leaning against the frame, watching you as you pulled things out of the fridge. You and Josh had always been close. You found his sense of humor lined up exactly with yours. You also loved how charitable and knowledgeable he was. Over the few short years you knew each other you had found yourself falling for him. Something you knew, and even his sisters knew, but you would never say aloud to anyone else, especially to him. It’s not that you felt unworthy of him, no, he was very down to earth, even if some of his ideas were a bit fantastical, and he was pretty relatable and just a real genuine nice guy (even if he had a habit of saying rather vulgar things). The reason you didn’t say anything was because he had never shown much interest in you in a romantic sense, and you didn’t want to damage the friendship. You were happy with being just friends, even if you did desire more at times.  
“I told you. You’re the guest this time, you don’t need to do anything except relax.” You whined playfully, gently pushing him out of the kitchen. Though his size compared to yours, didn’t allow your push to do much.  
“I like to help. Plus, how am I suppose to relax if you’re stressing about keeping all of them happy? I know how hard that can be.” Josh explained, walking up to the counter, pouring a bag of chips into a big bowl. You groaned, rolling your eyes. He just laughed, taking several bowls of snacks in his arms and heading back to the living room. You grabbed some soda pops and followed him. Unlike Josh, you didn’t have the luxury of having a place to yourself if you wanted it, so no alcohol for this party. Even though they weren’t currently home, you didn’t want to risk it. You sat down on the couch between Josh and Beth, with Chris on the other side of Josh. Matt put in a DVD, Guardians of the Galaxy to be exact. Everyone else settled into place. At first everyone was invested in their conversations, then slowly into the movie. After a movie or two, Mike, Matt, Jess and Emily all left, leaving you with Sam, Chris, Ashley, Hannah, Beth and of course, Josh. You were huddled into his side, staring blankly at the TV. The other girls were having a conversation about something on the other end of the couch, and you could faintly hear Chris and Josh whispering. You felt your eyelids grow heavy and you decided to rest them for a bit, opting to listen to the movie.  
“You having a good time Josh?” You heard Chris whisper, the teasing thick in the way he said the words.   
“Shut up.” Josh replied stiffly. You could feel him tense up underneath you.  
“You sure you don’t want to take (Y/N) upstairs real quick?” Chris whispered again, “You could probably have more fun up there.”  
“Then where would you and Ash go?” Josh whispered back. You could hear Chris gasp, quite comically at that.  
“Seriously bro, you can’t tease me about…” Chris’ voice went even quieter with what he said next, “Ash… if you don’t even have the balls to tell (Y/N) how you feel. Don’t be a hypocrite.” Wait.. what?! This means that… Josh likes you. Like actually. Chris would definitely be the one to know whether or not he did, so if he says Josh likes you, then it must be true. You tried not to move, trying to pretend to be asleep. If you moved now, they would know. You heard Josh make, what you describe as a sort of growling noise.   
“Just drop them off and come back afterwards.” You heard Josh tell Beth. Everyone else was pretty worn out, and had things to do in the morning, so couldn’t stay any longer. You felt him shift as he grabbed the car keys out of his pocket.   
“Okay, just don’t have to much fun while I’m gone, I’ll be back soon.” Beth teased, leaving before Josh could reply in any way. You heard the door shut, but kept pretending to be asleep. By now, your face was buried in Josh’s chest, his arms wrapped around you tightly, holding a blanket over you.  
“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep any more.” Josh said flatly. You closed your eyes tighter, like you did when you pretended to be asleep so you wouldn’t have to go to school. “C’mon (Y/N).” He shook your shoulder a bit. You moved your head, looking up at him innocently, trying to look as tired as possible.  
“What?” You cooed softly. He just laughed, and shook his head. He thought your attempt was adorable, but he wasn’t falling for it.  
“Now tell me. What did you hear?”


	5. So Stupid, Asleep pt. 2 (Josh Washington/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make things a little awkward between yourself and Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please make a continuation of your reader x josh story where the gang goes to readers house for movie night ???  
> Word Count: 1139

“C’mon (Y/N) Tell me!” Josh whined as you sat up straight. You stretched out, looking at him from the corner of your eye.  
“What makes you think I heard something?” You replied, with a somewhat fake yawn. He just gave you an annoyed look. “What… What would I have heard, if I had been awake?” You were curious. Would he want to brush this off, or really talk about it. You heard a soft laugh. He shook his head and sighed.  
“You are such a terrible liar (Y/N).” Josh smiled. You stood up and absently started to clean. You picked up empty bottles, and candy wrappers. You just weren’t going to say anything. You weren’t going to lead yourself down that path. Chris very well could’ve just been teasing him, he might not actually like you. Right now, all you were was baiting yourself further into your own self pity.You just didn’t want to risk it. Josh had never been open with you about feelings… well at the very least not his romantic ones. Besides mindless flirting, and sexual jokes, that was it. You on the other hand… You didn’t know if you could control yourself if you started talking about how you actually felt. “Are you really going to ignore me?” A small twinge of pain sounded in his voice.   
You held bottles close to your chest and shuffled over to the kitchen. You set them down on the counter, biting your lip. Your chest felt like it was collapsing, and your throat was drying up. Would it really make much of a difference? But you couldn’t be the one to incite it. Not after all the rejection you’ve already faced. You wouldn’t put yourself through that again. You clenched your fists.   
“Josh, I just-” A loud slam cut you off. A small portrait that hung near the front door clattered as it hit the floor. You walked towards the door and peeked out the window. Josh was climbing into his car, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as the cold air hit his skin. You could faintly see Beth’s face through the windshield, asking Josh something, concern heavy on her face.  
···  
“Why didn’t you say anything then? It was the perfect opportunity!” Ashley said, as she paced around in front of you. You were slumping lower and lower into the mountain of pillows and plushies on your bed.   
“You know why I didn’t Ash.” You groaned, “God I’m so stupid!” You threw a pillow across the room. Ever since that night, you hadn’t heard a word from Josh. No invite to play some video games at his place with Chris, or to go out shopping or to play paintball with him and Mike. “I just- I didn’t mean to hurt him! I was just trying to not get myself hurt.” You turned onto your side, curling up into a ball.  
“You just didn’t think th-” Ashley began.  
“You’re right I didn’t think!” You hit yourself with a pillow.   
“H-How about we all hang out again? Everyone. That way you can be with and talk to Josh and if it gets to be too much, you’ll both have people there for you.” Ashley suggested. You just shrugged, way to deep into your regret and sadness to even care at this point.   
···  
“C’mon (Y/N)! Hurry up!” Ashley called out to you. You groaned as you pulled yourself out of the car. Ashley and Sam organized a trip to the Zoo. According to them, it was the best possible idea if you were to make up with Josh. It wasn’t a movie or show, so you two would be able to talk, and it’s big enough that if you two needed space from each other you could easily get it, or if you two wanted to be alone, in a best case scenario. You walked with Ashley and Sam up to the front gates of the Zoo. Everyone else was already there, waiting for you three.  
“Hey (Y/N).” Chris greeted, walking over to you, giving you a big hug. You weakly put your arms around him as well, glancing at Josh standing behind him. He looked happy. Definitely didn’t show any signs of hatred. As Chris pulled away, Josh waved slightly, but didn’t go in for a hug as usual. He was smiling though. That was good.   
Thanks to the amount of couples in the group and Sam and Ashley’s interference, everyone broke off, eventually leaving you and Josh together, staring at the Giant Panda’s.   
“Look at that guy.” Josh beamed, as he pointed at one of the panda’s chewing on a shoot of bamboo. He was so cute. It was honestly so adorable to see him like this. “C’mon, lets go to the penguins.” Josh grabbed your hand and pulled you away. You were just realizing how good Josh was at hiding his feelings… though maybe he actually was over it.  
“Josh, I…” You couldn’t get the words out. It was all or nothing now. You had to tell him. Sam and Ashley convinced you that you had to. They used Emily’s relationship with Mike as an example, a bad one but an example nonetheless. They were still able to hang out and be on good terms, even after dating and breaking up, so if you told Josh how you feel and he rejects or accepts it, it’ll be okay. It’ll end up okay. Josh continued to drag you over to the penguins, not really listening. You pulled on his arm, getting him to stop.”Josh, please.”  
“(Y/N) I get it okay.” He yelled. A few people looked over your way, but then continued on their way. He looked down, and then pulled you off to the side. “I know you heard what Chris was saying, and I get that you don’t like me that way. I won’t make a big deal of it. I don’t want to, I never wanted to. I’m okay with it being a bit awkward between us for a while. But let’s just forget about it.” Josh said, he tried to walk away again but you pulled him back.  
“Josh… I don’t not like you. Why’d you think that…” You replied, you thought back. Your avoidance of his questions really did make it seem like you didn’t feel the same. “God, I’m so stupid. No Josh. I really do like you. I was just scared that you didn’t like me.” You explained. You hit your head. This whole thing was so emotional and complex when it really wasn’t at all.  
“Oh.” That was the only thing Josh said. His whole demeanor changed as he grabbed you and pressed his lips against yours. “Gosh, we’re stupid.”


	6. Eyeliner (Jessica/Reader(fem))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jessica getting ready for prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we have a girl x girl with Jessica from UD?  
> Words: 413  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 5, 2015

“And here’s the girl of the hour!” Jessica’s voice said. You looked toward the bathroom door to see Jessica coming towards you with a camera. You were leaning over the sink, trying to get closer to the mirror to get your eyeliner just right.   
“Hardly, we know everyone is going to be looking at you tonight.” You responded, smiling at her. You grabbed a makeup wipe and wiped away the messed up wing, causing a large black blotch on the side of your face.  
“Look at (Y/N) setting all the trends.” Jessica laughed as she zoomed in on your face, showcasing the smudged eyeliner.   
“Hardy Har Har.” You teased, turning back towards the mirror to wipe the rest off before restarting. Jessica stood behind you with the camera, facing it into the mirror so she could record both of you. She made a whole bunch of silly faces, making you laugh loudly. “Jess, C’mon!” You smiled, “Not everyone is super gifted at this stuff.   
“Here let me help.” She replied, she set down the camera on the counter as you sat down on top of the toilet. She picked up the eyeliner and bent in front of you. She placed a hand under your chin, lifting your face up to hers, she positioned her other hand against your forehead and began to pull the eyeliner over your eyelid. You looked down as she ordered and then up. Having her this close to your face made you blush profusely. She smiled a bit, before kissing you softly.  
“C’mon focus Jess.” You laughed, blushing even more. She always knew how to get you embarrassed and into a blushing mess. She giggled, as she straightened up, examining your face.  
“There, that looks good.” She smiled at her handiwork. She continued to do the rest of your makeup.  
“Are you guys almost done?” Hannah asked, leaning into the bathroom.  
“Yeah we’re done.” Jess announced. She picked up the camera again and walked out. She walked over to Matt and placed the camera in his hand. “take a picture of me and my lovely girlfriend?” Matt nodded as he waited for you two to get into position. You walked out and stood next to Jessica, holding her hand in yours. “Heres to a great senior prom!” Jess smiled, raising her arm up. You looked up at her. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, touching all the way down to her beautiful blue dress. You were so lucky.


	7. Yearbook Superlatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Until Dawn groups yearbook superlatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: October 8, 2015

Most Likely to win an Oscar/Class Clown:  
Josh Washington

Most likely to get ID’d when they’re 30/Tech Geek:  
Chris

Most likely to be Famous/Party Animal:  
Jess

Best Dressed Female/Drama Queen:  
Emily

Most likely to Win an Olympic Medal/Nicest Smile:  
Matt

Biggest Flirt/Class President:  
Mike Munroe

Best Newcomer/Most Annoying but Loved:  
Ashley

Most likely to Rescue 100+ Animals/Nicest:  
Sam

Best Sportswoman/Teacher’s Pet:  
Hannah Washington

Most likely to break a World Record/Most Creative:  
Beth Washington


	8. Camping Trip (Josh Washington/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A camping trip is just an elaborate scheme to get you and Josh together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please write an Until Dawn oneshot where the gang goes on a camping trip? The reader and Josh are pretty darn close but are afraid to admit how they feel to one another. The reader is also good friends with Sam and she and Chris have talked about the little dilemma and are always trying to put the two into situations together. Cue wingman Chris and Sam.  
> Words: 809  
> Originally posted on tumblr: October 10, 2015

“Hey.” You greeted Sam as you stepped out of Josh’s car. It was a nice summer weekend that the whole group finally had free and you all decided to take a camping trip together. Well almost everyone. Hannah had tennis practice early in the morning the next day so she couldn’t come. Being one of your closet friends in the group you decided to drive up to the campsite with Josh. Secretly (well not so much so when it came to your other best friend, Sam.) you had come to gain a little crush on your friend. He was just always so nice to you, and flirty, though he was like that with everyone. It was hard for you not to feel something for him after so long.  
“How was the ride up?” Chris asked, as he helped Josh and Mike with some bags and tents.  
“It was fun.” You smiled, remembering your horrible lip syncing, and stuffing your face with all the snacks Josh bought you at a gas station halfway through your trip. You caught Sam smirking at you out of the corner of your eye. You talked with Beth absently as they set up the five tents near the campfire. Your eyes scanned the group, Sam was talking to Chris and your eyes landed on Josh. You didn’t mean to stare, but he caught you, he winked and made some silly faces.  
“C’mon Josh. Help me with this!” Matt yelled, as he got jabbed in the stomach by a pole.  
···  
“Eww, Josh, stop!” You laughed, swatting his hand away from you. He had gotten marshmallow and chocolate all over his hands along with some dirt. He kept trying to wipe it on you, or poke you in the face with the nasty, sticky mixture on his hands.   
You were all sitting on logs or on the ground, surrounding the fire. Everyone was laughing and actually having a genuinely good time. Jess and Emily weren’t even glaring at each other. Josh had been telling amazing ghost stories, Chris was adding in special effects and noises, like sneaking up behind Matt and screaming when Josh reached a certain part in his story. Jess had her phone in hand, taking selfies with everyone, and trying to take pictures of everyone’s faces when Chris scared them. Beth had one of Josh’s camera’s, recording everything. Sam had been feeding some wild animals earlier.  
Emily started to nod off a bit, so her and Matt went back to their tent. Mike and Jess did the same not long after, same with Beth and Ashley in separate tents.  
“Okay, I’m going to turn in.” Sam said as she walked towards Beth’s tent. She glanced over at Chris.   
“Same. You two should do the same.” He started walking towards Ashley’s tent. That left one tent left, and the only two people who had yet to get into a tent was you and Josh. You saw the smirk on Sam and Chris’ lips and you finally understood what all those looks were. Before you could say anything, the tent zipped up, separating everyone else from you and Josh. You turned around and Josh was already crawling into the tent. Your felt your face go red and your stomach seemingly collapse in on it self.  
“C’mon (Y/N), don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” Josh winked with a small laugh, as he gestured you into the tent. Gosh, his flirting was going to be the end of you. You slowly made your way over to the tent and crawled in. You faced a wall of the tent, as Josh zippered it closed. You pulled your (H/C) up into a ponytail, so it wouldn’t tickle your face while you slept. You suddenly became very aware of Josh’s close presence behind you. You looked down at where you were to be sleeping. One, pretty big sleeping bag. Not individual ones, just one to share. This had to be another construct of Chris and Sam’s minds. Most people were sharing sleeping bags, cut down on how many people had to bring, which was good because the tents already took up enough space in people’s cars. You snuggled in it, trying to keep to one side the best you could.   
“Mikee~ Stop~” You heard Jess giggle from the tent next to you. You audibly groaned.   
“Sounds like they’re having some fun.” Josh laughed as he got into the sleeping bag. He didn’t think of keeping to one side, he wrapped an arm around you. Although you were embarrassed, you were happy as well. The nights got pretty cold where you were, even in the summer. His body heat was appreciated. “Goodnight (Y/N).” Josh said, you could feel his breath hit the back of your neck.   
“N-Night…”


End file.
